Harry Potter and the Baby
by Shadow Wolf3
Summary: Rating Subjuect to change... Still Seventh Year. The feelings for Cho are starting to change and feelings are growing for Ginny and Harry. Will Harry stay long enough for the teachers to take back what he fou d out? Will light shine of the one James Potte
1. Truth Be Told

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Sequel toHarry Potter and the Beginning

You Should Read That First Before Reading This Or You May Not Really Understand Thing's In The Beginning Of This Story…

No, I am not Spanish, though sometimes I wish I were. I am a PROUD American… ^^

**__**

Author's Note

Here's the awaited chapter everyone's looking for. I am so very sorry everyone. I accidentally downloaded a virus on my computer from Morpheus, an on-line free music-downloading place, and had to send it to get repaired. I had to wait AGES to get it back. ^^

Chapter One

****

Truth Be Told

Harry woke to see Cho peacefully sleeping, wrapped around him, and breathing softly. Smiling slightly as the memories from last night ran through his mind. Then memories of yesterday started flashing. Blinking rapidly he pushed those memories back away. He hugged Cho closer to himself as other thoughts came. 

Thoughts of last night. 

A sated smile rose up on his face. Then remembering his dream suddenly had him popping up out of the bed and slipping into his pants, swearing an oath that would have reddened Mrs. Weasley's cheeks and have her chasing after him with a broom. He woke Cho up this way. She gave him a slow smile but let it drop when she saw him dressing and raring to leave. She pouted.

"Why're you leaving so fast? Was I that horrible?" she said sniffling. He gave her a look that told her differently. Desire filled his eyes and made her grin. He came over and gave her a searing kiss and left with a promise to be back and she fell back asleep. 

He was running towards Dumbledore's office and was just next to the Guarding Gargoyle when he was hit with a thought. He didn't know who to talk to other than Dumbledore. Just then the Gargoyle jumped out of the way and almost onto Harry as McGonagall stepped out. She then started towards a route that would take her towards the Great Hall but Harry came up and lightly touched her shoulder. She let out a ear shattering scream and in a second flat ha her wand in her hands and had already shouted out a very err… nasty course that if Harry hadn't dodged in time would have had him not able to breath and catching on fire and loose sight. 

Gapping at her in mild awe he opened and closed his mouth much like a guppy-fish. McGonagall, after noticing that it was Harry went into a fit of rage.

"_POTTER_! YOU ALMOST _KILLED _ME! YOU ALMOST PETRIFIED ME! I COULD HAVE _SLAUGHTERED _YOU!" As it was actually early in the morning and she was screaming so loud everyone in Hogwarts was awakened by her telling him off, threatening him with expulsion, detention, never leaving his Common Room again, death, detention etc… 

Now down to the end of her threats Harry was able to notice that now the whole staff was there, watching open-mouthed at the show. Snape had a look of glee upon his face. He then perked up when she started saying things that she shouldn't have.

"…NEED YOU ALIVE TO KILL VOLDEMORT—" She then froze at this and slapped her hand to her mouth. Knowing that she shouldn't have said this the staff then noticed that before, Harry had been just gapping at her until he heard the last bit were now, he looked horrifically livid.

Speaking each word low and slowly, everyone seemed to be able to hear though, he said to each and every one of them, "So I'm just a pawn? A tool to be used and then just discarded? That was what I'm needed for? That's all that Dumbledore had planned for me? To just kill Voldemort, give me a pat on the head, and then just sent on my 'Merry little way?' " Harry glared in hatred to the whole staff that gave him slightly hidden guilty looks.

"You _all _knew and never even had the thought to _tell _me? You Snape didn't even have the thought to rub it in? What would have happened if I had _died_ at the end when I killed Voldemort? You all didn't even think about how I would feel if Voldemort had told me and I wouldn't have known? If I died before defeating Voldemort what was to be done? 

"_Answer _me truthfully!" His voice thundered at the last sentence. Professor McGonagall answered in a tiny squeak.

"W-we would h-have ta-ta-taught A-Alex—" She didn't get to finish as the Gryffindor sword suddenly appeared and Harry was glowing with such power and rage that everyone was slightly pushed back.

"You would have _used _her? Just like I? Just to help a world that is full of those who use and betray people just for their own needs? You would have risked the _last _of the Potter family just to save your worthless lives." Harry glared at the worthless beings in front of him. 

"I think," he said after a pregnant pause, "that it is 'bout time I find a wife and then take the two, to my kingdom. I will speak to the Hat and then will leave. You may not follow me and not see me again. I _quit _school. I am not, and never will be, your lapdog." 

And with that he turn-tailed and walked inside Dumbledore's office, having the Gargoyle shut and lock behind him, magically blocking the entrance to where, even with the password, no one was permitted inside. Walking up the revolving staircase he went into the too quiet office. Not seeing Fawkes anywhere he sighed and then looked at the shelf where the sorting Hat lay. Unbidden voices came to mind, telling him to put on the hat and some telling him too not. He finally reached out for it quickly and jammed it onto his head. 

The voice of the Hat immediately spoke up in his ear.

"_Hello Potter, nice to speak to you again. I've been waiting to speak to you. My, my. Such angry thoughts today. Well, I'm only here to tell you how to get to Isla de Secreto and also that you need to wait a few weeks to go._

"One because you can't leave until then and two, you wouldn't be able to get there until then. The island is about 100,000 miles off of Western Australia and starting at the city called Onslow._ Heading out to the ocean in a very straight line you can only get there by ship. Let me tell you, it's a very time-stopped place from way back. You may get a few questioning stares but don't worry, they will know who you are. _

"You really would have been more comfortable in Sly—" But Harry ripped off the Hat at that second, storing away the information. He then left the office. Hearing shouting as he came down the stairs he ignored them and as the Gargoyle jumped out of the way Harry, undisturbed at the teachers shouting at him and threatening him, made his way to the Gryffindor Common room until spells were shot out at him. He heard the first ones coming and went down to dodge it.

Jumping behind a Knight's Amour he pulled out his wand and started firing curses at the teachers, hitting every one of them easily. He then, when they all were either unconscious or injured to bad got up and made his way to Alex and the Gryffindor Common Room.

~*~*~*~

He made it to the Fat Lady and said the password rudely. She was obviously wide-awake and started questioning him about what the yelling was. Still not calmed down enough he glared at her. She backed off and opened the portrait, allowing him in. Still glaring he walked into the now packed Gryffindor Common Room. 

Everyone looked up as Harry made his angry way it. Hermione gave a happy shriek and hurried to him with Alex and hugged him. Ron came too. Alex was bouncing off the walls when she saw Harry. Harry didn't hug her back but when he picked up Alex he seemed to visibly loosen up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Alex kept repeating happily. Everyone, from an order and look from Harry, grudgingly went back to their doors. Hermione and Ron stayed behind to talk though.

Hermione timidly broke the silence.

"Are you okay Harry? What was Professor McGonagall yelling at you for?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Harry sighed and seemed to have aged ten years right in front of them. Alex was giggling and fought to get off of Harry's lap and he let her loose.

"Hermione. Ron. You already know what you are by now—" Harry started and Hermione cut him off.

"And the other Heirs and I have been speaking and have come to the agreement that our lands are to be given to you. It took a lot of talking with Malfoy though… Since we don't really _want _to go… Any ways, we've made up a contract, signed it and are ready to give it to you. We want to stay here in Hogwarts and didn't want the lands to just be unused by us other than you—" Hermione said, but Harry cut her off.

"I'm staying here for four more weeks and then leaving. I've already quit school." Harry said quietly. The shocked silence was all that answered him. 

__


	2. Unforgivable Mistake's

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Please Enjoy

I told you that I would eventually have it with Harry and Ginny and this is the chapter that gets it all started. This is a very important chapter so make sure you read it carefully… Methinks that you'll be able to at least have three or four

Foreshadows in this chapter, even if it is short. Remember… Read and Review… Since FF.net is so screwed up and the virus was here, I've been having trouble putting up chapters… I'm sorry if you're tired of waiting and I wish I could see what you think of the first chapter before putting this up too, but…

****

Chapter Two

****

Unforgivable Mistake's

It seemed that since she had become Headmistress that everything was falling down around her ears. Straining to get up after Harry had left she started trying to help the other teachers. Using healing charms and spells they soon were up and about again. No one wanted to really come near the Gryffindor Common Room anymore knowing that Harry was inside. She knew that they all had made a mistake in telling the truth to him.

Knowing that the only way to change his mind would be to make him forget she just left him to his prying. She had already talked to the Sorting Hat last night and knew that Harry wouldn't be able to leave the school for Isla de Secreto for at least four weeks. And knowing that she knew also that he had no where else to go but there until then.

Sighing out loud as she walked into her new office she held back tears at the thought. She went to the desk and fell into her chair and then magically pulled up Harry's Hogwarts school folder and started to read. _(A/n: I've never taken a look at a School Folder on anyone so really don't have much since on what they really hold and what and how they say in it.) _

__

Potter, Harold James

Age 17 

__

Remaining Relative Alexandria Jean Dursley-Potter

__

Parents dead by Voldemort, Names Lily Cathleen Evans-Potter and James Lee Potter

Living Arrangements to Isla de Secreto this year

Detentions all Years are 335

Birth-date is July 31st, 1980

O. W. L. testing Results are 13 Owls

N. E. W. T. testing taken during Summer Results are 15 Newts

Chosen for Gryffindor House

Seeker for House

She stopped reading and sighed. Harry had had so much going for himself. She continued reading until it was time for breakfast and went down to the Great Hall . . .

~*~*~*~

He grinned sinisterly as he recounted the assassination of the fool Albus Dumbledore. Thinking hard on his next victim he grinned even more. Voldemort had given him full reign to do what ever he wished. He was going to take up on the offer and love doing so. He hadn't been able to kill for years and that was part of the doing it that pleased him. 

Polishing the tools he was going to use he grinned and whistled as he worked. Holding out one of his butcher knives out to the light and letting one beam hit it. The light made it gleam slightly he planned what he was going to do first. Deep down inside of him the man he used to be shouted in his mind, questioning why he was doing this, planning this, and even thinking this. But his other part drowned out the pest of a voice. 

The man his used to be hung his head, knowing that this was pointless to even hope anymore. The man he used to be 's voice was starting to fade by each year and the other part knew that he was winning. Setting done his tool he walked to the bedroom, ready to sleep the day away when he looked at his nightstand. A slight pang in his heart made him flinch away from the picture. He wasn't able to look at _her _eyes.

The man he used to be suddenly started speaking, listing and naming the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. Sirius, Remus, and _her_… _Lily_. Also, the voice shouted, he's your _son_! The heartless man laughed these thoughts and unbidden memories away and he closed his eyes, his thoughts still fighting. Though his last thoughts were of his Lily and his son he used to have. 

And the dreams weren't of killing his son or anything, but of the memories of the good old days . . .

~*~*~*~

Harry never did come back to her and after an hour of waiting she grew impatient of waiting for him to return to her. Getting up and dressing Cho muttered about uncaring people. Putting on make-up and extra attention to her hair she left the room and made her way to the great Hall . . .

~*~*~*~

Harry was walking towards the Great Hall, allowing Alex to sleep in the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard sobbing somewhere in another corridor. Questionable to who it was he walked towards the noise. A girl lay curled up, leaning against a statute. She was sobbing gut-wrenchingly but as quiet as she could be. But it wasn't just any girl. 

It was Ginny.

Hurrying to her side and sitting next to her he shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly and with concern. Without words she jumped into his lap, rapping her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. All other things rushed out of his mind as he tried to stop her from crying. In a few minutes his robes were soaked and his shirt was starting to get wet as well. Just rubbing her back and whispering soothing words he waited as she crying turned steadily to hiccuping and sniffles.

"Are you okay now Ginny?" Harry said in a whisper. She sniffled in his shirt but nodded. "What's wrong?" He asked. She tried to speak at first, but a hiccup stopped her, but she started over.

"You know- **hic** –how Colin and I- **hic** –we were sp- **sniffle **–spending time with- **hic** –each other?" She paused and waited for his nod, after the reluctant nod she continued. "Well, I thought that we were- **hic** –in love, you know? But he proved me wrong la- **hic** –last night- **hic** –w-w-when- **hic** –we—" She started stuttering and hiccuping when she started this but was starting to loose calm. 

"I- **hic** –thought that- **hic** –he loved- **hic** –me!" she sobbed. A feeling of dread came to him. He had an idea of what she was talking about. "We- **hic** –had- **hic** –sex!"

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked hoarsely. She sniffled as he rubbed her back.

"N-not really. It was my first time so—" she said and he nodded, knowing what she meant. He hugged her with strong arms.

"Don't worry Gin. If you want I can go knock sense into him?" He said in a way to cheer her up. She laughed slightly.

"This last night to him- **hic **–it was a One-Night Stand." She said in a heart-aching voice. Inside of Harry fury blazed towards the sixteen-year-old. Planning things like putting him through a dozen or so of Fred and George's jokes or cursing him or something ran through his mind. She calmed down more while Harry thought. Looking down at her he raised her head. 

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes he lowered his mouth to hers. Slightly surprised she didn't push him off. Kissing her lightly on the lips he hugged her to him. Rapping her arms around his neck, now starting to enjoy the kiss. Opening her mouth slightly as an invitation, he prodded the inside of her mouth with his tongue, tasting her.

Biting his lower lip she pulled away. Desire, raw and hot, blazed in his eyes. But understanding shun there too. Wanting made her kiss him lightly on the lips again, but she wouldn't let it go too far. Suddenly there was a shriek and a sob right to the side of them. 

Harry looked up in time to see Cho running towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cursing he helped Ginny and himself up.

"I didn't mean to do that. That was wrong and I was taking advantage of you. I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said in a hoarse voice. Ginny nodded, biting her lip at the awkwardness of it all. She turned and hurried towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Harry watched her go for a second before hurrying towards the general area of the Ravenclaw Common Room . . .

~*~*~*~

Harry finally was allowed to talk to Cho after a few hours of wandering and finding her going down a corridor. He hurriedly chased after her.

"Cho! Cho! That was a mistake!" Harry said to her fast walking back. "Please! Please, Cho! 

"Give me another chance. I swear! I swear it won't happen again." He begged, ignoring the stares from some of the students walking past them. He tugged her hand and forced her to face him. 

She glared at him, but was listening.

"I swear that I was only trying to comfort her. Colin, an insensitive prat, just dashed her dreams and she was crying. I tried to calm her is all. I swear. I love _you_ Cho." He said hugging her to him. 

She was rigid for a second but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Just promise me that you won't kiss her again and do that behind my back okay?" She asked, calming down again. Harry readily agreed. Kissing her, they made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat . . .


	3. When She Wakes Up, And Finds Me Gone

**__**

Harry Potter and the Baby

Author's Note

I think that this next chapter will just be to waste space because I'm starting to get Writer's Block with this though the general idea of the story is followed. I'm not giving up though… I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do… Though I can't update because for some reason I can't get to FF.net, I'll still be writing it. After these few chapters are up I may take a slight break since I've been crazed by school all year and have to empty my head to learn more next year. **Sigh,** How I wish I didn't go to school…

This chapter is rather small but be happy Harry/Ginny Shippers! The breaking up of Cho and Harry, well, sort of— 

****

When She Wakes Up (And Finds Me Gone)

With a trembling pen in hand I try the best I can

To write all the reasons I can't stay

And I hope she'll understand I can't leave her like a man

'Cause a man would never leave her this way

A note of things I should've said

Lays beside her sleeping head

As I turn and make my way off in the night

By the time the morning's breaking

My heart will still be aching

Every time I think of what I've left behind

'Cause I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes

And I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry

And I don't know a right way I can do her wrong

So I don't want to be here in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

It hurts to know how much she'll hurt I've told myself things could be worse

And I've convinced myself she's better off this way

By the time she finds I'm gone

I'll be a long, long way from home

When she reads a note of things I couldn't say

'Cause I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes

And I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry

And I don't know a right way I can do her wrong

So I don't want to be here in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

Lord I don't want to be here in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

__

I do not own the lyrics to the song, Tim McGraw does. I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. does. Though sometimes I wonder how it would feel to be her, LOL… ^^

__ __

Chapter Three

****

When She Wakes Up, And Finds Me Gone

Harry thought of the day that he had just had. The Professor's just ignored him as best they could, not going near him or Alex. They didn't make him go to classes, or even say anything about his absence. Students just ignored the fact that Harry Potter wasn't there as well. Though they still saw him as they went to one classroom to another, they just waved at him and continued they're walking. 

Harry only spoke with Ron, Hermione, and Cho. Whenever he saw Ginny he would do his best to not be noticed by her. She looked very depressed though. Alex, deciding that today was a bad day, was as fussy as could be. It took all Harry's willpower not to get impatient with her. 

Taking her to their own Common Room he took her to her room that evening and gave her a Baby-Safe Sleeping potion. She went out like a light and he sighed in relief. He then waited until Cho had eaten and was making her way to her Common Room that he went wondering for her. Directing her towards his own Common Room and kissing her cheek they sat by the fire and just sat on the couch peacefully. Cho sat on his lap and his head rested on her head. 

She fell asleep easily on him as he stared into the fire, lost in thought.

He was thinking of Ginny and how it had felt like when he had kissed her. It was just, well, _right. _He saw dreams that he never knew he had wanted popping in his mind. A _real _family, love, and happiness. He felt desire filling him every time he even _thought _of Ginny. 

For Cho now he just felt a sort of emptiness that hadn't been there before. He didn't feel any of these things with Cho, but only Ginny. Thoughts of a _real _marriage instead of a showy event ran through his mind. The thought of growing old together actually made him happy instead of the dread he had felt inside when he had tried to picture it with Cho. He then came to a conclusion.

He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Running idea's through his mind in how he was to tell Cho and Ginny Harry stood up. Holding Cho up and then setting her down on the couch he summoned the Marauder's Map and then said the password. Looking around the Map carefully and then let out an "Aha!" of triumph. He had found where the Common Room was. He picked Cho up very carefully. 

Carrying her and holding the Map in two separate arms wasn't as simple as it looked. Then adding to that the fact that he had to go up staircases, around corridors, escape from Snape and Filch with his nasty cat Mrs. Noriss. Finally making it and gasping for breath he looked at the Map and then at the portrait of a fair maiden. The plaque identifying her had "Maiden Cathleen Withers" on it. She looked at him in confusion for a second before asking the all-knowing question.

"Password?"

Harry looked at the Map. The tiny speech bubble said _'Galore'_.

" '_Galore,_' " He said confidently. She nodded and then opened up. He walked inside quietly; knowing no one was there already. Setting her down on the couch, not looking around much, he sighed. He looked around before finding a spare piece of parchment. 

Thinking quickly he summoned a quill and ink from an abandoned classroom and when the portrait opened again he grinned slightly. The grin fell as he thought of how he was going to say this. Hand and quill trembling he started writing, trying to write the reasons he couldn't stay. First writing things he should have said and then why he changed his mind. Hoping she could understand why he was leaving her this way he finished the letter and set it beside her head. 

Trying to make his way sadly to his Common Room, he thought of how a real man wouldn't leave her that way. Heart paining him he left, not wanting to see his leaving in her eyes. Not being able to watch her cry as her heart broke. Not knowing the right way to do her wrong he shut the Portrait, not looking back because he didn't know if he could leave the next time.

__

Thing's could be worse Potter. This is best. You would have hurt her worse for not being able to love her right. Harry thought with slight bitterness. _This is what's best for her. She's better off this way._

He walked into his Common Room and sighing, laid on his bed. 

__

You don't want to see her heartbroken right? So this is the only way. Only way. Harry fell asleep that night dreamlessly so . . .

Very quick and easy break-up on Harry's account, but next chapter holds Cho's reaction…


End file.
